Revelations
by stella maynard
Summary: Anne and Gilbert are in love and happily engaged. The problem? Only they know. How will they tell everybody the news? Original and edited versions up!
1. The Original

Disclaimer: No.  I do not own any of the characters in Anne of Green Gables.  It's a pity really.  They still belong to L.M. Montgomery and always will.

Revelations

Anne was bitterly happy.  In two weeks time, she would be going to Summerside, where she would be the principal of the high school.  She was very excited about the new challenges awaiting her.  All of Anne's friends were surprised – they thought Anne was sure to have turned it down after accepting Roy's proposal of marriage.  No one, not even Anne herself, believed she would refuse Roy and accept the principalship.  Still, they had thrown her a farewell party. No one understood the glow coming from her as she circulated among the guests at her party at Green Gables.

The glow was Anne's almost complete happiness.  Not one of her many friends guessed the real reason – no one even suspected that she was engaged, especially not to Gilbert.  Anne glanced up at her beloved, who was talking to Diana Wright.  '_How could they,'_ she thought,_ 'when I refused him two years ago? I've barely even talked to him at school since then.'_  The only thing making her happiness not wholly complete was the fact that she would be leaving him so soon, when they had only been engaged for a few days.  She had kept her secret cherished and told no one, not even Diana.  But now she was ready to tell.

With her hands hidden in her pockets, Anne twisted her engagement ring around so that the pearl was facing the rest of the world, not the palm of her hand anymore.  Then she put it on her left hand's fourth finger and continued talking to all of her guests.

Julia Bell was the first one to notice the ring.  "Anne what is this?  Are you engaged?  When?  To whom?  Did you decide to accept Roy's proposal anyway?  Oh, this is simply splendid!"  All this rushed out of Julia's mouth in a quiet stream of words.

Anne simply smiled gently and put a finger to her lips mysteriously.  Then she reached for a glass on a nearby table and tapped it with a spoon.  The room fell quiet, waiting and watching her.

"Everyone!  I have an announcement to make.  I'm sure you all are wondering why I agreed to take the principalship at Summerside, considering everything that happened at Kingsport.  Am I right?"

Everyone murmured in general agreement.  Anne smiled.

"Well, the truth is I did it for a few reasons.  One is because I love teaching – I always have…maybe not geometry so much."  Anne laughed before she continued.  "Two is because it will be a new challenge and everyone here knows how much I love those.  But, finally, and most importantly, I need something to keep me busy for a few years."  She held up her left hand so they all could see the ring.  "Because I'm engaged."

There was a hush at first, but it was soon broken.  Diana jumped up to kiss her.  Marilla and Rachel Lynde soon followed.

"Oh, Anne, Matthew would be so pleased," cried Marilla.

Mrs. Harmon Andrews went up to her and asked a question everyone else was wondering about.  "Congratulations…I guess you have managed to find someone who suits you at last…or more likely you don't want to end up an old maid and said 'yes' to the next man who proposed…But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well," Anne replied, once the murmuring had quieted down, "the man I am going to marry is not rich…not everyone can marry a millionaire like your daughter did, Mrs. Andrews.  So, we decided to work and wait for each other for a few years.  And that's all I can want or hope for in the world!"  
  


She glanced at Gilbert, who was still looking a bit surprised.  He hadn't known she was going to break the news today.  She smiled contentedly.  She told him with those expressive eyes of hers that he loved so much that she still wanted to surprise everyone.  He nodded, understanding.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Anne, dear," said Mrs. Lynde, "but to whom are you engaged?"

"To my one true love."

Gilbert walked forward with a hand outstretched, as if to offer his congratulations like any friend might have done.  His eyes were shining from merriment and the good joke, though it looked to all as if he was in great pain, as he was seemingly tearing up and biting hard on his lip.  But this was so that he would not break out into a huge grin and spoil all the fun.  Everyone thought he would be devastated that Anne, whom he had loved ever since he was fourteen, was marrying another.  Their kind hearts ached for him.  How could they know the truth?  As Gilbert drew closer to Anne, instead of shaking her hand, at the last second he placed his own hand on her waist and walked around her, so that he was hugging her from behind.  He placed his chin on her shoulder and grinned at the surprised faces looking back at him.

Anne felt his smile pass on to her and warm her eyes and cheeks even more so that she was blushing with maiden embarrassment.  Still, she smiled sheepishly at all the astonished faces staring at her.

"To Gilbert."

She leaned her head back to the side so that she could smile up at him.  He smiled gently back down at her.  Their heads drew closer and closer together until their lips were touching and they kissed.  Anne could hear or see nothing of what was going on around her.  All she saw was Gilbert and all she felt were his lips on hers and her heart beating wildly in her chest.

When they broke apart, they finally heard what everybody was saying around them.

Marilla was laughing and crying at the same time out of sheer relief and joy showing emotions she usually kept locked up inside her breast, so that many people were amazed. "Oh, I knew they would end up together!  It was so obvious!"

Miss Lavender, who had returned for the summer with her husband and stepson, cried, "How wonderful!"

Mrs. Lynde told Anne, "Well, it's about time.  You two were meant for each other.  Everyone else saw it, even Mr. Harrison, who has got to be the blindest man in terms of romance I ever met (I mean, after all, his wife had to leave him before he realized that he loved her).  You loved Gilbert even when you hated him.  You were just too blind to see what was right in front of your eyes!"

Davy was dancing around the room, chanting "Finally!  Finally!  Hurrah!  Hurrah!"

Anne and Gilbert smiled happily at one another.  "Was I really that blind, Gilbert, dear?"

"Well…I would have to say…yes, considering I had to propose twice before you finally said yes.  I might have given up on you soon," Gilbert teased.

"Don't say that!"  Anne laughed.  "I know I was a fool.  I'm sorry.  But I love you.  Always have, even when I was smashing my slate down on your head all those years ago when you called me Carrots."

"All's forgiven.  And you know I love you, too, Anne-girl.  Always will."

They looked at one another and kissed again.

THE END

A/N: So what do you think?  Please review!!


	2. Revelations Redone

**Disclaimer**: I wish I did, but I don't.

**Revelations Redone**

Marilla sat in her chair, watching Anne flit from party guest to party guest. The young woman was poised, confident, and gracious. Her eyes glimmered with humor as she laughed along with something Diana had said. The impulsive little girl who had managed to maneuver her way into the Cuthberts' hearts had turned into a caring young woman. Marilla smiled slightly.

"Marilla Cuthbert, what are you smiling about?" demanded Rachel Lynde, who settled herself into the neighboring chair.

"Anne," she replied simply. "She's turned out pretty well, hasn't she?"

"Oh, yes. I never would have expected it, what with her temper tantrum the first time I met her, but she's turned out into a wonderful woman. You ought to be proud, Marilla. It's a shame she's still single though. That Roy man seemed a catch. I wonder what happened," Mrs Lynde trailed off, lost in her own musings.

Marilla smiled again, this time a hint of sadness in her eyes. She knew exactly what had happened. When Anne had returned home after graduation, she had shared everything. Marilla had known Roy wasn't right for Anne's free spirit or imagination. Marilla knew everything that had since happened in regards to Anne, but the happiness she felt was still marred by the glood she felt at Anne's leaving.

However, her thoughts were soon interrupted by a pudgy hand reaching for the cookies sitting on a nearby plate. The owner of the hand was trying to hide behind Mrs. Harmon Andrews, who was busy scowling at the proceedings. Just as the hand reached the cookie, Marilla let out a warning, "Davy Keith…"

Distracted by Marilla's raised voice, Anne turned to watch Davy snatch his hand away and dash out of the room. She smiled. She was going to miss this, the little things that made Avonlea home. She was beyond happy right now, but a twinge of sadness always made its presence known. As excited as she was for the future, it is never fun to find oneself at the end of such a pleasant chapter of life.

Still, this farewell party had all the markings of the beginnings of a brand new chapter. The changes in her life appeared so rapidly, keeping her always busy. She was to leave for Summerside in a few days' time. The principalship was unexpected but, in light of recent developments, fortunate.

Gilbert was truly one of the most understanding and sweetest men in the world. He never questioned her when she mentioned that she wanted to keep their engagement a secret. He knew Marilla knew and that Diana suspected something, but he never let anything slip when talking to either one of them. He thought it was all good fun. Most people would never expect anything, as Anne pointed out. '_How could they?' she had asked him. 'I was a ninny and refused you two years ago. I've hardly spoken to you since then. And we all know I can hold a grudge better than anybody else and when I make up my mind, I don't change it. Can we keep this to ourselves for a little while? I'm not ready to share you so soon after finally realizing how ridiculous I've been.'_

He had agreed readily, not wanting to allow the caring, but intrusive inhabitants of Avonlea to question him or offer advice endlessly. He preferred meeting up with his Anne for walks and talks about their future. But he had insisted they enlighten everybody before the summer was over. On their walk yesterday, Anne had informed him of her plan to tell the town at the party.

Anne continued to circle among the guests, chatting with them, barely acknowledging Gilbert other than a short, customary 'thank you for coming.' Before the party, she had finally put on her lovely, delicate engagement ring on the appropriate finger. As of yet, nobody had noticed.

Suddenly, after putting out another plate of crackers on the table, Julia Bell, standing next to the table and happening to glance over, grabbed her hand with the pearl ring excitedly. "Why, Anne Shirley! What is this? Are you engaged? How? When? Who? How splendid! You simply must tell me everything!" At first a quiet stream of words, Julia's exclamations quickly became louder and more rushed.

Glancing around the room, Anne noticed that other party-goers had caught the end of Julia's excited chatter. She smiled and put a finger to her lips before walking into the middle of the room. Curious eyes followed her and, before she had reached the center, the room had already silenced, waiting and watching.

"Hello, everyone. Well, clearly I have an announcement to make," she smiled, slightly nervous. "Thank you all for coming. I'm sure you are wondering why I accepted the job in Summerside, am I right?"

Nods and general murmurs of agreements answered her pause.

She continued. "I love teaching – always have. On second thought, maybe not geometry as much as the other subjects," she laughed lightly. "It will also be a challenge, and you all know how much I like those. But the most important reason is that I need something to keep me busy for a few years." She took a big breath. "Because I'm engaged."

There were gasps and wishes for happiness, but Mrs. Harmon Andrews' voice rang out louder than everybody else. "Congratulations, Anne. I guess you decided that you'd never get an offer better than that Gardiner fellow – who was too good for you already," she muttered under her breath. "But what does that have to do with your job? From my understanding, he's rich, nearly as rich as Jane's dear husband, and has a house picked out already."

Anne raised an eyebrow but kept smiling. "I am not engaged to Roy. The man I will marry is not rich, and we decided to work and wait for each other for a few years." She looked down, still smiling happily, a glow all about her. "And I'd have it no other way."

She looked up, glancing at Gilbert, who managed to keep a straight face throughout everything. But she could see the amusement in his eyes.

Mrs. Lynde called out, "I'm glad for you, dear, but who are you marrying?"

Before she had a chance to answer, Gilbert stepped out from his spot in the back next to Moody and walked stiffly towards Anne. All eyes quickly turned to him, their kind hearts aching for what he must be feeling. His hand was held out, ready to shake her hand in congratulations. He must be devastated, they thought. Watching the girl he had loved since he was fourteen announce her engagement to another man must be terrible. Really, did Anne have no considerations for his feelings? Look at him! His eyes are shining with pain. Who would have though Anne Shirley could be so cruel?

The thoughtful neighbors did not see that the pain in his eyes was caused when he bit his lip to prevent himself from bursting into laughter at the good joke. Gilbert had almost never been happier than he was at this moment, as he walked up to Anne, his hand still outstretched, but, instead of shaking her hand, he placed his on her waist, and moved behind her, circling her with his arms from behind. He placed a light kiss on her cheek before settling his chin on her shoulder.

"To Gilbert," Anne answered simply, contentedly.

Anne felt Gilbert grin at all the shocked faces looking back at him. She sensed her own smile forming and a blush creeping up her neck and cheeks. She looked sheepishly at the town members, waiting for the shock to wear off. Gilbert placed another chaste kiss on the top of her head.

Suddenly, Diana rushed forward, hugging Anne and pulling her away from Gilbert, practically dancing with excitement. "Why didn't you tell me?" she squealed. "You two are perfect together!"

While Anne laughed along with Diana, she saw Gilbert shake the hands of his friends and accept their congratulations. Green Gables was filled with noise.

Miss Lavender, back for the summer with her husband and step-son, cried, "How wonderful!"

"Well, it's about time, Anne," Mrs. Lynde called over the noise. "You two were meant for each other. Even Mr. Harrison saw it. And he must be the blindest man in the world – after all, it took his wife leaving him to realize he loved her." Mr. Harrison glared at her. "You loved Gilbert even when you hated him. You just never opened your eyes."

Davy jumped around the room, a cookie in each hand, chanting, "Finally! Finally! Hurrah! Hurrah!"

Anne managed to pass Diana on to Fred and walked over to Gilbert, who was leaning against the wall, a small smirk on his face.

She stood in front of him, a small smile on her face. "Was I really that blind?"

He shot her a look. "I'd say 'yes,' considering I had to propose twice before you agreed. I might have given up soon," he teased.

She lightly hit his arm. "Don't say that! I know I was a fool. But I think I've always loved you, even when I was breaking that slate on your head for calling me Carrots."

"All's forgiven. And you know I always have loved you, Anne-girl. Nothing will ever change that."

Her grey eyes were bright with happiness as he leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. Anne knew she had never been this happy before. All was well. This next chapter in her life was going to be just as pleasant as the last one. She turned to Gilbert and smiled at him.

Marilla, who had remained quiet throughout the whole affair, watched the happy couple. She saw Gilbert lower his head to hear what Anne whispered and noticed Anne actually radiate with joy. Marilla often kept her emotions locked up inside her breast, but, seeing the two together despite their mutual stubbornness and pride, low chuckles escaped her. If anyone had been watching Marilla, they would have seen a usually reserved woman, smiling with pride and love. Everything was going to be fine. Anne had Gilbert to take of her now. There was nothing left for Marilla to do but watch.

Then again…

"Davy Keith! What did I tell you?" she demanded, glaring at the boy who had just used his pudgy hand to stuff a piece of jam-covered toast in his mouth. "Come here!"

Davy ran outside, another piece of toast in his other hand. Marilla sighed. Maybe there were still things she needed to do.

**THE END**

**Author's Note**: So there we go. I felt the need to edit this story. I originally thought of the idea when I was 12, wrote it when I was 14, posted at 15, and am now older and embarrassed. I wanted to fix up this story a bit, because I do love it, I just wanted to make it a little better. I haven't read the books in a while, so it's probably horribly out of character at points, but please let me know, and I will eventually go back and fix that too. I tried to keep a lot of things from the first version. What do you guys think? Better? Worse? Really no difference? What would you suggest to make this better? Should I leave up both versions or take the original/new one down?

Please give me whatever suggestions you have. I value all reviews. And I'll try to make a point of responding, but it might take me a while. Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing!


End file.
